walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kingdom (Comic Series)
The Kingdom is a community of survivors found in Washington, D.C., who are based at a high school surrounded by a wall of buses and sheets of metal. It is the second biggest settlement after the Hilltop Colony. The safe-zone is encountered in Issue 108 of The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about the Kingdom before the outbreak began, only that it was a school. Post-Apocalypse Before The Saviors Eventually the survivors fixed themselves on the campus of a school, with Ezekiel as their leader. Not much has been explored about this community, but they are a part of the same trading system to which the Hilltop and the Saviors belong. It is stated by Paul Monroe that the residents live in the school during winter, and, in the summer, they sleep and live in tents based in the school yard. He goes on to say that no one, not even known allies of the community, can enter or see Ezekiel without an escort. Conflict With The Saviors Paul and Rick Grimes come to Ezekiel with a plan to use the Alexandria Survivors, the Hilltop Colony residents, and the inhabitants of the Kingdom to defeat Negan and the Saviors. Ezekiel gives his word of support in the battle, and proceeds to ally his forces with the Hilltop Colony and Alexandria Safe-Zone in the upcoming war against Negan. Over the course of the next few weeks, Rick, Paul, and Ezekiel hold meetings at the Kingdom to discuss their war forces and battle plans against Negan. Ezekiel and many of his soldiers leave the Kingdom to temporarily move to Alexandria in order to be closer to the Sanctuary for the upcoming assault on it. Exodus After Alexandria's bombing, and subsequent relocation to Hilltop, Ezekiel sends a message to his people asking everyone to move to Hilltop altogether, abandoning the Kingdom and merging all three communities into a single, massive group. The Kingdom fought in the Battle of Hilltop and took part in the victory. After the war, all members returned to the high school and began to rebuild. Two Years Later The Kingdom still exists and is connected with the other communities by a reinforced road. After the death of their leader, Ezekiel, William takes charge of the Kingdom. Inhabitants Survivors *William (Leader) *Zachary (Advisor) *Brian (Guard) *Taylor (Guard) *Gus (Guard) *Benjamin (Guard) *Guard 1 (Guard) *Guard 2 (Guard) *Donald *Martin *Bonnie *Madison *Harrison *''Ezekiel'' (Former Leader) *''Marcus'' (Soldier) *''Kingdom Survivor'' (Soldier) *''Shiva'' (Ezekiel's Pet Tiger) *''Richard'' (Former Head of security) *Many unnamed residents Former Inhabitants *Michonne Hawthorne - Left to live at the sea with the fishermen *Unnamed Survivor - Moved to the Hilltop Deaths *None Appearances Comic Series Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 108 Volume 19: March To War *Issue 110 *Issue 111 Volume 27: The Whisperer War *Issue 157 *Issue 158 *Issue 159 *Issue 160 Volume 31: The Rotten Core *Issue 182 Trivia *The Kingdom bears a striking resemblance to real life Eastern High School in Washington, D.C. *The Kingdom has had the most losses in All Out War, losing at least 3 men during the assault on The Sanctuary, at least 8 during the assault on an outpost, and at least 2 during the Saviors' assault on the Hilltop. *The Kingdom is a buy able property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. *It was said in Issue 144's Letter Hacks that more of the Kingdom will be seen in future issues. It was also said that there will be drastic changes after the death of Ezekiel. *Originally, Rick and his group would have secured a school instead of a prison and, from then on, made it their headquarters. This could have inspired the idea of the creation of the Kingdom. *The Video Game episode "Above The Law" reveals that the New Frontier has once raided the Kingdom. *The current fate of the Kingdom in the comics differs from that of the TV series. In the comics, the Kingdom is still intact and active while it is completely abandoned in the TV series following the deteriorating conditions and a hard winter lead to the boiler failing and several fires which damaged the buildings beyond repair, following the events of "The Storm". ru:Королевство Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Comic Series Locations Category:The Kingdom Category:Comics Category:Safe Zones Category:The Commonwealth